


Supernatural

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: The X-Files, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: X-Files crossover - Monica and Sara cross paths in New York City; sparks fly as they are drawn together for a brief moment in eternity...---I do so love to play, after all.
Relationships: Sara Pezzini/Monica Reyes
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, why is it that shows staring strong female leads who kick ass never seem to pick up? Must be a Thelma and Louise thing... Anyway, I've had a hankering to write these women for a while and well, they seemed to fit together in my imagination for this story at this time...  
 **FANDOMS/PAIRING:** X-files/Witchblade Agent Monica Reyes/Detective Sara Pezzini  
  


**Supernatural**

  
**By The Raven**

Agent Monica Reyes picked herself up from the ground in the filthy alleyway where she had fallen after being dazed by a blow. There had been no second blow however, something which she did not fail to note as she stood shakily and looked around.

There had been two suspects that she and Doggett had been following, for once for reasons that had nothing to do with the X-Files, at least not directly.

Somewhere along the way, Doggett and her had become separated and not long after that she had been ambushed in this alleyway. Still slightly dazed Monica picked up her gun from where it had fallen and looked around, the alleyway was empty.

No sooner had the thought entered her head when a hand touched her shoulder lightly, making her bite back a scream, spin and lift her gun, all in one moment.

The gun never rose all the way, as soon as Monica saw the face of her would be assailant, she was thunderstruck, frozen in place, stunned...

It was a woman, a beautiful, beautiful woman...

"It's ok, NYPD..." The woman said in a smooth low voice, flashing a shiny gold badge as she spoke.

Monica felt tension leave her body and quickly secured her gun into her holster before she fished out her FBI badge.

She never got to show it though, the woman seemed to have vanished in the few fractions of a moment that Monica had looked away...

'Had she ever been there?' Monica queried herself as she ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to recall the moment that was now passed.

Yes, the woman had been there, her energy surrounding Monica, making her feel instantly protected and safe, even before the woman had flashed her badge.

Somehow the brunette Agent knew that the woman had been instrumental in the fact that a second blow had not come and the other fact of there being no sign of the suspects she had been chasing.

As if on cue, Monica felt her cell phone vibrate and quickly fished it out, it was John, her partner...

"Reyes!" She answered in a slightly hoarse voice...

"Monica! Are you ok?" Came the concerned tones of her partner...

Simultaneously warmed and irritated by his tone, Monica did her best to reassure him and then quickly disengaged from the phone call, wanting to refocus her attention on the woman who had been there and who had then seemed to vanish.

With a sigh, Monica moved out of the alley, certain that she had seen the woman, positive that she had been saved by the woman, knowing that she would not forget the woman and hoping that she would one day, meet her again...

'Love at first sight...' Monica heard her consciousness muse in a rather serious tone as she turned to walk on the sidewalk towards the direction she had come from...

* * *

Much later Monica opened her eyes and looked around her hotel room, wondering what had woken her up.

It was then that she recognised the foreign yet familiar energy in the air; the same energy that had been in the alleyway.

A shadow seemed to separate from the darkness around her and quite suddenly Monica found herself face to face with the breathtaking NYPD Detective from the alleyway.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" Monica asked sleepily, trying to gather her wits as she sat up groggily.

The woman was silent as she stopped next the the side of Monica's bed and seemed to look at her for a long moment before she unzipped her heavy leather jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor with a muted thud.

As Monica watched, a simple white cotton button down shirt was removed next, revealing a well muscled and beautifully curved form encased by cream coloured lace.

Unable to speak, move, think, Monica watched the woman unzip heavy leather pants and push them down her long legs, muscles rippling in her body as she moved smoothly. The brunette Agent was reminded of a sleek and deadly jungle cat as she watched heavy boots being kicked off and a wisp of lace being removed from the woman's hips.

Naked now, except for an ornate silver cuff on one wrist, the woman moved towards Monica, sliding a knee onto the bed, moving aside the sheet that Monica held against her now very flushed and aroused body.

Wordlessly, the still silent woman took Monica's head into her hands and brought their mouths together for a gentle kiss.

"Am I dreaming?" Monica asked as she felt her own hands wrap themselves around the gorgeous naked form hovering above her, unable to control herself, unwilling to even try.

"No..." Came the whispered reply as the woman pressed Monica down onto the bed with her naked body and after a few more moments Monica ceased to care if she was dreaming or not, she simply decided to experience this beautiful stranger who was so very familiar to her...

* * *

As dawn started to peek over the New York skyline, Monica watched her lover dress, delicate lace and heavy leather covering a body more beautiful and more passionate than anything Monica had ever experienced.

She was unable to stop herself as she rose naked from the bed and moved towards the other woman, unable to resist the temptation to touch the coveted face and to then kiss the mouth that she had kissed a hundred times in the past few hours, that she wanted to kiss a million more times for the rest of her life...

The response from the woman in her arms was unguarded and the display of white hot passion drove Monica wild as she panted into a delicate ear, the feeling of the cold zipper on the woman's coat making her shiver even as she trembled, overwhelmed by feelings deeper than she had thought possible. There was something about this woman...

"What is your name?" Monica asked as the woman moved from Monica's arms and picked up a motorcycle helmet from the floor near the bed.

There was no response as the woman glanced around the room and then laid her smoldering eyes on Monica once more.

"We'll meet again, it is our destiny..." With those words, the woman walked past Monica, pausing only to run her hand along the brunette Agent's arm lovingly.

"It is destined..." She whispered and then simply walked to the door and walked out of the hotel room.

Stunned, Monica sat down heavily on the end of her bed and watched the sunrise, feeling more complete than she ever had before in her life, yet at a complete loss as to what she should do now...

**The End** ****


End file.
